The Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) network provides the widest coverage across the globe, and improving energy efficiency of the GSM network is critical to sustainable development of the GSM network. To reduce the energy consumption of a GSM BS, a method for controlling power of a GSM BS is provided in the prior art. This method detects whether each timeslot is occupied. When a timeslot is idle, a PA control unit outputs a low level to the grid voltage of the PA, and therefore, the PA works in the cutoff zone at the idle timeslot, namely, the PA is cut off and the static power consumption of the PA is zero. In this way, the energy consumption of the idle GSM BS is reduced.
In the prior art, the working state of the PA is adjusted by controlling the grid voltage of the PA, and the energy consumption of a GSM BS is reduced when the timeslots of the GSM BS are idle; however, when the timeslots of the GSM BS are occupied, it is impossible to improve the energy efficiency of the GSM BS or reduce the energy consumption of the GSM BS.